


heaven is a place on earth with you

by cha hugyeon (jeadore)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/cha%20hugyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “In the past you took every chance you could to kill me” “And in the near future I shall do the same”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story is quite simple, so simple it scares the shit out of Taekwoon sometimes. Somehow, somewhere along the line, he fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> for Meliwi♥ she prompted this at vpp may edition but i'm always late to the party.
> 
> a big, big thanks to Eva for being my beta♥

The story is quite simple, so simple it scares the shit out of Taekwoon sometimes. Somehow, somewhere along the line, he fell in love.

 

_15021993, 15021992, 15021991_ …

 

He fell in love with a guy with droopy eyes and a deep hearty laugh, just like the music he created —heavy beats and full of emotions. His name was Kim Wonsik; a name hard to forget for someone with such a short lifespan, he thought. But it was also a perfect match for the man, with a body so perfect that it could barely disguise such a beautifully broken mind.

 

_12189331, 12189330, 12189329…_

 

“So you’re here to take me away?”

“Yes.”

Wonsik relaxed his expression into a little grin. He didn’t believe him. Or he did, and that might have been worse.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

_956438, 956437, 956436…_

 

Their talks were always a little awkward, but they never stopped. Wonsik tried hard to live his life to the fullest, wasting his seconds in buying strong coffees that Taekwoon could barely taste and playing his latest song so he could force an opinion out of Taekwoon.

“Do you think someone’ll miss me? Not my songs, just me.”

Taekwoon hummed. Not that Wonsik really listened.

 

_6689112, 6689111, 6689110…_

 

“Have you tried to kill me before?” Taekwoon furrowed his eyebrows and Wonsik corrected himself. “Take me away, with you, whatever.”

“Yes.”

“So? Why aren’t you stabbing me right now?” he asked over the rim of his beer bottle. He wasn’t sober, neither he was entirely drunk. He was in that state where his words were slightly slurred and his eyes a little unfocused, but his grip was firm and his moves were frighteningly sharp.

“Your time hasn’t come yet,” Taekwoon answered, catching a glimpse of the red numbers floating around Wonsik.

Wonsik snorted.

“What’s the difference?”

He sighed. It was never easy to explain and Taekwoon never really tried. Those bright red droopy eyes were expectant, though.

“When time comes, my job is to rip a soul out of its body and guide it to heaven. If I do it earlier, I gain that soul’s time, its power, but that soul is stuck with me. Forever.”

Wonsik finished his drink before he let a dry laugh escape from his mouth. “So you want to take me away but not take me with you? No one can say Death is a warm guy, that’s for sure.”

 

_3265656, 3265655, 3265654…_

 

They fucked sometimes. Always during the summer, when it was so hot it felt almost intolerable. Taekwoon‘s skin tingled with every move, with every touch from Wonsik, and it felt almost human. He felt almost human. “I love you,” slipped from his lips once, at dawn.

The sunlight colored Wonsik’s hair with nice grey hues and threw shadows around his face. “First time?”

No.

“Yes.”

It wasn’t. There was a kid before, a few centuries back, with big round eyes and an even bigger smile. Taekwoon was so charmed by his enthusiastic personality and his honey-like voice that he wanted him all for himself. He killed him way too early and chained the kid to an eternal existence by his side. Away from heaven, away from happiness, Jaehwan grew rotten.

He was now always around the corner, judging Taekwoon with empty eyes.

“And yet you don’t want to spend eternity with me.”

Taekwoon shook his head and hugged Wonsik tighter.

 

_96245, 96244, 96243…_

 

Wonsik had a liking for ink, for getting his tanned skin marked with words, false philosophies he intended to apply in his daily life. He failed most of the times and fell into a pit of misery, and then he ran to Taekwoon. Looking for comfort, or so he told himself.

“I got a new tattoo,” Wonsik said and lifted his hand. There were no words there but a blunt design of muscles, bones and a smile only made of teeth. A smile terrifyingly similar to the one Jaehwan had been wearing lately. “It’s you. Or me. Us.”

 

_3878, 3877, 3876…_

 

“ _Just a few minutes_ ,” a voice chanted behind him. Taekwoon tightened his grip around Wonsik’s waist. “You can have him until the end of time, just like you have me.”

“Taekwoon?”

Jaehwan grinned, taunting lips chapped and the skin of his cheeks worm-eaten. “ _Kill him. Now_ ,” he howled. His voice wasn’t honey-like anymore. It was low and cavern-deep, strangely similar to Wonsik’s, but devoid of any warmth. Dead cold. “ _You can have him this way. Kill. Him._ ”

 

_3, 2, 1…_

 

“ _Fine. Do your job_.”

 

_-1, -2, -3…_

 

Taekwoon tightened his arms even more around Wonsik and left a soft kiss on his jaw. He was borrowing time, stealing seconds and giving away some of his power so he could stay like this, embracing an already beautifully broken man.

He felt his own existence being torn apart and he gave up to his biggest fear. Taekwoon cried for the first time while he was strangling Wonsik to death. Then, Taekwoon showed this new free soul the path to heaven. To an eternity full of happiness. Without him.

 


End file.
